


Wanna Survive: The Ones Left Behind

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character death but they're already dead so ..., Epilogue to my interactive twitter au: Wanna Survive, Gen, M/M, Mentions of blood but just a tinee bit, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: Months have passed since Jung Sewoon became the victor of the 101st Hunger Games. With it came the resurgence of a dormant rebellion in his name. Several people from across the country took to the hidden district to fight for the freedom that Sewoon believed they all should have.But Sewoon has been held captive since the victory tour, and the residents of the hidden district are forced to lay low until further instruction.Amongst the silence preceding Sewoon's rescue, three boys reflect on the aftermath of the Games that brought them here. They reflected on what they gained, what they lost, and, most importantly, what they hope to fight for.[NU'EST centric Epilogue to the interactive Hunger Games simulation on twitter @WannaSurvive101]





	1. Kang Dongho

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING:
> 
> Hello!! I know I have another fic in the works but you can't stop inspiration once it hits, you know? I meant to post this about a year ago but College happened and I completely forgot about it. Now, it's complete finally!! 
> 
> For anybody who doesn't know, I'm one of the creators (spearhead, if you will) of this interactive twitter game last year called "Wanna Survive." Essentially, it was a hunger games simulator in which fellow wannables on twitter decide on the outcome of who lives and who dies in the games. It was a rollercoaster ride of emotions that spanned a whole month. 
> 
> You can check out the complete game thread on @WannaSurvive101 if you have the time but I will explain key points of the story that will be mentioned in this fic. It might be a little confusing if you don't read the following or go to the twitter account. So please please please read the next few bullet points to be able to understand at least a gist of what happened before this fic took place:
> 
> 1\. Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwu were the coveted "Star-Crossed Lovers" during the games. Unfortunately, they both died on the same day as per the votes of the people playing. (During the first few days, the 2 boys with the least amount of votes will die on each corresponding day.) On the first day, Daniel only killed one person and never killed again until his last day.  
> 2\. Before the tributes were to go into the arena, they were given one phone call to any loved one. Daniel called Dongho, who is his big brother and a former victor of the Hunger Games. Minhyun called Jonghyun, his secret boyfriend and best friend since they were kids.  
> 3\. Jonghyun had a sister who went to the games with Minhyun. She also happened to be Minki's best friend.  
> 4\. During the victory tour, Sewoon spent an extra night in District 11 (Minhyun's district) to attend Minhyun's makeshift funeral with Jonghyun and Minki. This is where he first properly heard about the rebellion.   
> 5\. In the games, both Minhyun and Sewoon had the chance to kill each other. Both of them decided not to. Minhyun found him in a vulnerable state and set him free. Even with Minhyun's back turned to him, Sewoon didn't kill him.
> 
> I believe those are the only things that are going to be mentioned in the fic! Like I said, if you really want an in-depth background of what happened you can check out the Wanna Survive twt account or send me a question on my cc (curiouscat.me/kwakhead). I'll be more than happy to elaborate further!
> 
> (( And hey if you wish to make that AU into a full-fledge fanfic, let me know!! I'd love to see it in typewritten fic form haha. ))
> 
> With that, heres the epilogue! I hope you enjoy it uwu

There are days in which Dongho wonders why he's alive.

 

Sometimes he tells himself the obvious answer, that he killed to be here now. How long has it been since his hunger games? He believes it's been too long.

 

He's mentored about 9 other people since he won at the ripe age of 12 years old, 5 of which took home the victory. Yet his wandering mind always goes back to the 4 that lost, his failures.

 

He can't help to blame himself when he thinks of the four people he mentored for the games that fell short of the expectation. The Kangs weren't the only ones in the entirety of District 2 who had a legacy to protect. There were the Chois, the Kims, and even the little old lady that was borderline crazy was the victor of her games way back when. Everyone had something to prove, to themselves, to their families, and to the entire District. Heck, even to all of Panem.

 

His little brother, Daniel, carried that burden the hardest.

 

Dongho flexes his fingers at that. It's been 3 months since Daniel... met his untimely death. His eyes stayed fixed on the screen that time, not quite believing that his brother, little Dan, baby boy of the family, was gone. No matter how hard he stared at the axe piercing his chest then, he didn't want to believe it to be real. It wasn't real, right? Daniel was a Kang after all. He can't be gone... so soon...

 

Yet, Dongho thinks that was the real cause of his death. Daniel felt the pressure ever since he was young. The first words his own father said when he saw Daniel for the first time was "this is the face of a future victor." Dongho was only 5 then and his foolish young heart agreed with him. Even as a kid, the legacy was drilled into his mind, that he was born to be a winner. He was born to continue the legacy. He was born to kill.

 

However, therein lies the difference between Dongho and Daniel. Dongho, back during his games, killed a total of 13 people. 9 during the bloodbath and 4 during the final feast before he claimed the esteemed title as victor of the 91st Hunger Games. Not only is he the youngest victor ever to win in Hunger Games history, he's also the one with the most kills.

 

Daniel, however, only killed one person.

 

He never expected Daniel to kill any more than he needed to, especially since his little brother found love during that time. Dongho, despite his depressing train of thought, smiled at that. Dongho didn't mentor Daniel this year, which was one of the biggest regrets he ever had, but that one phone call Daniel made to him put him at ease, even for the shortest moment.

 

His baby brother found someone to love him. Even Dongho can't find it in himself to be surprised. Anyone who met Daniel immediately took a liking to him. He heard from the one who mentored Daniel that even the other tributes, though intimidated by him, found him extremely friendly and kind. One in particular even opened his heart to Daniel and got Daniel's heart in return.

 

In a sense, Dongho was glad Daniel had someone to be with him, no matter how twisted that mindset was. Despite his shock at seeing his brother die right before his eyes, he agreed with everything Ong said. Even if Daniel did win, what would he get from it? Knowing that his first love died for the price of his victory, wouldn't that eat him up inside?

 

He believes strongly that if Daniel won, he wouldn't be his baby brother anymore. He'd merely be a shell of who he was. Dongho didn't want that at all.

 

_Fuck the legacy._

 

This isn't the first time he's thought that. At thirteen, he said those exact words to his father when he got mad at Daniel when he couldn't land a punch properly. Daniel was still a child. Dongho was in so much rage that he could have punched his father himself but the tears shining in his baby brother's eyes stopped him then. That was also the first time he let Daniel sleep in the house he was given in the Victor's Village with him. Even in the years before he left for the Games, Daniel stayed with Dongho.

 

" _Dongho hyung, do you think I can win the games?_ " Daniel asked him once when he was 13. Dongho didn't want to answer that question with a resounding yes. He thought of the four other hopeful careers from his District he mentored that didn't quite make it. He answered them all with _you're from District 2, we don't breed losers_. How can he say that to Daniel? He couldn't do that.

 

" _You can win as long as you work hard, Dan_." Was his answer. Daniel took it, nodding his head with a cute _thank you, hyung_ escaping his ever smiling lips. In that moment, Dongho wished Daniel wasn't a Kang.

 

Dongho didn't want Daniel to go through the hardships of being a Kang. Yet, all he could do is help him train. As Daniel always strived to improve himself everyday, Dongho helped him in any way he could. Dongho was his favourite trainer anyway.

 

Dongho's eyes drift to the picture he keeps on his desk. They well up with tears as a choked sob escapes his lips. Daniel was 7 in that picture, so he was still untainted and pure, hopeful for a future that he doesn't know would break him down. He punches a hole in his wall, tears now streaming down his face. He feels his knuckles bleed but he doesn't fucking care anymore.

 

The pain doesn't compare to what Daniel went through.

 

"Hey, what just happened here--oh my god-" Someone burst into his room then. Dongho's head was buzzing with too many thoughts for him to fully comprehend who it was. "D-Dongho, hey, look at me. I need to see your hand--"

 

When Dongho looked up, he was met face to face with Kim Jonghyun, the leader of the runaways from District 11.

 

"It's alright, Dongho... Just let me see your hand, okay? We can patch this up in no time." Jonghyun gently took Dongho's shaking hand into his own and hissed at the streaks of blood painting his knuckles. On instinct, Jonghyun reached for the first aid kit attached to his belt and got to work disinfecting Dongho's hand. "Ah Dongho-ah, what did the wall ever do to you? Hm?" Jonghyun let out a fond giggle and Dongho felt his own heart rate slow to a normal pace at the sound of Jonghyun's laugh.

 

"The wall didn't do anything."

 

"Mm. You need an outlet? The training gyms aren't fully renovated yet, I'm sorry..."

 

"I-It's alright, Jonghyun-ah. I just got carried away... that's all..." Dongho's eyes drifted to the picture of Daniel once again and Jonghyun followed his gaze. Dongho never felt uncomfortable with Jonghyun so it wasn't a surprise to him when he felt tears sting his eyes again without protest. Jonghyun finished wrapping his hand in bandages then and pulled another chair to sit next to Dongho.

 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jonghyun asked, his voice soft and careful, almost as if he was talking to a wild animal. Dongho felt like one. "Is it about Daniel again?"

 

"Y-Yes." A beat of silence passed in Dongho's shaky inhale of breath. "It still hurts, you know?"

 

Jonghyun nodded solemnly. "I know. I know very well."

 

"How are you still sane after... after what happened?"

 

He wanted to punch himself for such an insensitive question but the wall already took most of the damage. He watched the conflicted emotions flit silently through Jonghyun's ever expressive eyes, like watching a movie in fast forward, never quite knowing when the scenes will come into fruition again. Dongho believes Jonghyun's movie is the most tragic one of all.

 

Jonghyun laughed hollowly. Dongho flicked his gaze to his newly bandaged hand.

 

"I considered losing it once, you know. After Minnie--" His voice cracked at the last part and Dongho wanted to hug him. Dongho knew Jonghyun was hurting the most, having lost both his sister and his lover in the games that took Daniel. "But Minhyun would have haunted me to hell and back if I did. Besides," Jonghyun shrugged. "People need me."

 

"So selfless."

 

Jonghyun blushed and waved him off. "I-It's just doing the right thing. You're doing it too, Dongho-ah, for coming here all the way from District 2. Does your... family know?"

 

"Oh they do." Dongho scratches at his bandages, earning a half-hearted slap from Jonghyun.

 

"Did they say anything? Before you left?"

 

"That I am no longer a Kang if I went to District 13. I told them I didn't want to be a Kang anymore after Daniel died." Dongho recited the memory all monotone but Jonghyun could see through the facade. "I'm just so... I'm so upset that all they still care about is the Kang Legacy. It's all bullshit. That legacy made Daniel so afraid to fail that it almost ruined him. I-I'm glad I left... maybe it would knock some sense into them if they see that both their sons are now gone."

 

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Jonghyun frowned, not quite believing a family could be that careless, but Dongho shook his head.

 

"Believe me, Jonghyun, a lot of other families in my District have it way worse than me. I won the games at 12 years old so the pressure subsided when I took home the victory. I'm not sure if it was because I was so desperate to win or if it was because of pure luck." He was looking at Daniel's picture again. _Young. Pure. Innocent._

 

"You have the most number of kills in Hunger Games history... at the age of _twelve_. Was it not desperation? I'd be desperate too." _Young. Desperate. Ruthless._

 

"Perhaps it was a mixture of both, Jonghyun."

 

Jonghyun furrowed his eyebrows slightly. "Perhaps..."

 

Suddenly, there was another knock at the door and Jonghyun looked to Dongho for approval before telling the person to come in. When they saw who it was, Jonghyun immediately stood up and helped them to the bed behind Dongho.

 

"T-The infirmary was too far from the landing strip. I had to bring him here first. I'll call some medics in here quick so just tend to some of the more minor wounds before they get here, will you Jonghyun?" Jonghyun nodded immediately at one of their chief commanders, Aron, before the man ran out of the room barking orders into his earpiece.

 

Dongho couldn't quite believe his eyes. He saw this very boy only a few months ago at the Victory Tour.

 

Jung Sewoon, Angel of District 5, symbol of the rebellion, lay bleeding on his bed.

 

"W-What happened?" Dongho stayed frozen in his seat, too afraid to move. He wasn't quite sure if just his very presence could startle the boy. He opted to watch Jonghyun work on Sewoon's wounds. He whipped things out of his tiny first aid kit as if it had infinite space within.

 

"Remember the assassination attempt? Couple months ago?" Jonghyun said, still quick at work dressing Sewoon's wounds.

 

"Yeah, I remember."

 

"It seems the rescue team was only able to get Sewoon out of the Capitol now. Judging by how Sewoon, shit sorry it won't hurt anymore after this I promise--"

 

Jonghyun pressed at a particularly nasty looking cut on Sewoon's arm and the victor cried out in pain. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It won't hurt when I'm done, okay? Hang on just a little longer, Sewoon-ah. You got this..."

 

Sewoon closed his eyes tightly, whimpering, and Dongho could do nothing but watch.

 

That's when Dongho realised why he was here, in District 13, alive and alert even if his heart was heavy with grief.

 

He was here for the children like Sewoon, who fought tooth and nail in the games only to be thrown into a whole different monster outside the arena.

 

He was here for Jonghyun, who still has the heart to help others despite how the people he cared about the most was stripped away from him in cold blood.

 

He was here for his 5 victors, who called him every other night after they won because of the same type of nightmares he had for the past few years.

 

He was here for the 4 who didn't quite make it, his failures, the lives that he could have saved.

 

He was here for Daniel, his baby brother, the light of his life, who died afraid of what he couldn't be.

 

He killed to be here.

 

But he will kill again if it means to serve them justice.


	2. Kim Jonghyun

Jonghyun liked to pride himself in his ability to calm people down.

 

It shouldn't be something to brag about, in fact Jonghyun never actually bragged about it in his entire life, but it's a special talent needed within the confines of District 13. When he was back in District 11, other than his usual job of tending to his family's fields, he worked at the local hospital. He was one of the very few people who had a different profession outside of what was required of District 11.

 

He hummed a song native to his home, a small lullaby that puts babies in the infirmary right to sleep, and stroked Sewoon's hair gently. The victor hasn't slept a wink since he got rescued two days ago and Jonghyun was nothing less than worried for the poor boy. All of his methods weren't working. He didn't want to resort to using the sleeping medication in the deep storage; those were for the special cases.

 

But Sewoon's insomnia was something not to take lightly.

 

"Sewoon-ah, you need to sleep, even if it's just an hour. An hour can really help," he said still softly stroking Sewoon's hair. The younger boy shook his head no. For the nth time.

 

"I can't sleep. If I close my eyes, I'm back in the arena." Sewoon sounded so resigned, so tired, so filled with the guilt and regret that came from winning a game of murder, that Jonghyun felt tears sting his eyes. He wondered then if it were someone else, someone much closer to him, resting on his lap, would he be acting like Sewoon? Would he be haunted by these dreams as much as Sewoon?

 

Jonghyun shook his head. _You're so selfish. Minhyun is gone._

 

"Jonghyun-ssi?" It was Sewoon's soft voice that brought him back to reality.

 

"Yes, Sewoonie?"

 

"What's that song you were humming?" Sewoon blinked up at him curiously. "Is it a lullaby?"

 

Jonghyun hummed the song again in response, not quite ready to tell Sewoon the name of the lullaby. It's a sad one, as most lullabies were like in District 11, but it was one of Minhyun's favorites.

 

"He used to hum this song when we were kids." He suddenly said, hyper-aware of the way his heart started beating twice as fast. "In the winter. His little hands would caress the flowers that were wilting as snow started to fall from the sky. He would sing this song to them, sort of like a farewell to them until they woke up again in the spring."

 

He didn't have to say who he was talking about. The way Sewoon carefully squeezed the hand Jonghyun used to stroke his hair was indication enough. He felt foolish talking about a boy, his lover, the boy who let Sewoon go and whom Sewoon didn't choose to kill. He was gone. He should be focusing on the very much alive boy currently still not sleeping on his lap.

 

Yet he can't help it. God, he's tried so hard to keep his mind away from such thoughts. He can't stop himself from thinking of the little boy in which snowflakes would gather and form a misshapen crown of ice on his head. He can't stop himself from picturing the warm brown eyes that would light up with glee at the sight of him. He can't stop himself from feeling the ghost of his fingers interlacing with his and the taste of his lips - _strawberries_ \- on nights he just can't fall asleep.

 

He didn't notice he was crying until Sewoon sat up. He tried to blink away the tears but the more he did, the more they fell down his cheeks in waves. The warm press of Sewoon's arms engulfing him in a tight hug couldn't stop the thoughts of missing Minhyun's arms around him. He can't stop thinking about him. He can't stop missing Minhyun.

 

"It's okay, Jonghyun-ah," Sewoon whispered softly against his cotton shirt. "You can cry."

 

"B-but Sewoon--"

 

"Shh... I'm alright. And Jonghyun?" Sewoon pulled away to look at the older boy with such soft eyes. Eyes that reminded him so much of Minhyun out in the wheat fields, vulnerable yet bold and courageous. "Minhyun would be so proud of you."

 

Then Jonghyun broke down and allowed himself to really cry. He allowed his mind to be flooded with memories of Minhyun. The vast wheat fields, the strawberry scented shampoo, the laughter like wind chimes, the sunset on daybreak hill, the whisper of promises from lips to skin. He missed his teasing tone and his wide-eyed curiosity. He missed his constant cleaning habits and his soft singing against his ear. He missed the passionate moments blanketed by the dark of the night. He missed the secret moments they'd steal every now and then in the wheat fields.

 

Most of all, he missed the moments they'd spend not saying a single word, their foreheads pressed together and their lips barely inches apart. It was really just the two of them in those moments. Minhyun and Jonghyun against the world.

 

He missed those moments. He missed Minhyun.

 

He missed him so much.

 

It didn't take long before Jonghyun calmed down. When in the hidden district, vulnerability, though welcomed wholeheartedly, has to be kept down until the job is done. Work first and cry later. At least that's what Aron told him it was supposed to be. But in this exact moment, he felt like his vulnerability was what helped him get the work done. Jonghyun worked with the medics and counselors. Vulnerability was all he was exposed to.

 

"I-I'm sorry, Sewoon... I didn't mean for you to see that." Jonghyun pulled away slowly, a shy smile gracing his still slightly trembling lips.

 

Sewoon just shook his head with a small chuckle. "It's no problem at all, hyung. Besides, listening to you talk about Minhyun is very soothing. You... You must have really loved him, huh?"

 

"Love isn't even enough to describe how much I felt for him. He was my everything, my world, my entire universe really and--" Sewoon ducked his head down slightly and Jonghyun choked back his words. Oh, what kind of awful person was he? Making Sewoon listen to him talking about a boy he believed he couldn't save. Even if Jonghyun knew it wasn't his fault and he doesn't blame him for one second, he still felt foolish for believing he could just go on about his dead boyfriend as if Sewoon wouldn't be affected.

 

Of course he would be. No matter who won the games, nightmares would follow the victor until their death. Jonghyun knew of the few victors District 11 had. All of them were merely shells of their former selves, drinking 'till they fell asleep or pretending to be happy when the light never reached their eyes. Sewoon was in the first phase of the curse victors must live with. The insomnia, lack of appetite, this underlying belief that _everything was their fault._

 

Jonghyun has seen it all. Yet, Jonghyun thought of himself.

 

_You're so selfish, Jonghyun._

 

"Do you want tea, Sewoonie? I'll go get you some tea right now. District 13 actually has some really good calming tea that would help you so I'll just head on out and be right back," Jonghyun rambled while fumbling over the bedsheets and pillows he draped over his lap for Sewoon. He bowed repeatedly as he left the infirmary and he almost bumped into Minki on the way out.

 

"J-Jong! Geez, I didn't see you there," Jonghyun mumbled a quiet I'm sorry, though he wasn't sure who it was directed to, and bowed repeatedly again before leaving for the kitchens.

 

Minki raised an eyebrow, his brain running a hundred and one scenarios that would have caused Jonghyun to act so evasive again. He was just about to follow him when the door to the infirmary opened slowly and revealed the timid victor Sewoon peaking through the doorframe.

 

Minki's face lit up in shock then unconfined delight. "Sewoonie!" He moved to hug the boy but Sewoon winced and wound his arms around his torso. Minki caught it immediately and opted to give him a bright smile. He really was overjoyed to see the boy, the solemn victor he met back at home, and the symbol of hope for the very reason he left home in the first place.

 

"Minki-ah," Sewoon's voice was soft and a little raspy, which brought a pang of worry to Minki's heart. "Is Jonghyun okay? H-He just left mumbling about calming tea..."

 

Oh. Oh no.

 

"Let's head back into the infirmary, Sewoonie," Minki said while gently leading the victor back into the room. "I got a little bedtime story to tell you and you have to be comfortable because it's going to take a while."

 

Sewoon followed Minki without a single word of protest. Minki peaked back to the hallway where Jonghyun hastily made his escape to the kitchens, sighing heavily.


	3. Choi Minki

The story of District 13 was a one of the most fascinating bedtime stories he ever had the privilege to hear when he was a kid. His family and Jonghyun's were some of the few families that kept the stories of the old civil war from years ago. His parents always told him that one day a new savior will come and free the districts from the Capitol's clutches once more.

 

Minki thought it was just a fancy fairytale back then. But he enjoyed the adventure, the suspense, and the star-crossed romance that came from fighting such an ambitious war. Minki only wished that they succeeded in overthrowing the Capitol then. If they did, many of his friends wouldn't be suffering such horrible losses. If they won the war, they wouldn't have to fight it again years later.

 

But here they were, plotting away in the hidden district once more, fighting an age old war that no one knows the outcome to. Here Sewoon was, finally sleeping, in the bed next to him, suffering the curse of the Victor's Guilt. Minki gently strokes the sweat soaked hair on Sewoon's forehead, praying to the dead god for the first time in his life. He prayed that Sewoon finds peace one day. He prayed that he didn't have to suffer so much longer.

 

"I was looking for you in your room. It's supper time." Came a familiar voice from the doorway and Minki sighed. "I got scared for you, Minki."

 

"Well you don't have to be afraid anymore. I'm here." Minki didn't take his eyes off of the sleeping victor as footsteps approached him. "Just looking out for the little guy."

 

Minki heard the soft scrape of another chair before he felt strong arms wrap around him securely. He leaned into the warm touch immediately, finding comfort in the musky scent that he started to associate with home. "You and Jonghyun really dote on him. Do you mind being assigned to him for now? You two are who he's most comfortable with."

 

"Aye Aye, Cap'n." Minki says with a poor impression of a pirate and the man giggles. "You can trust him with us, Aron."

 

"Good. The boy's suffered enough emotional trauma. Familiar faces could really ease him into this." Aron gently placed his head on Minki's shoulder, lightly kissing at the small expanse of skin he has access to. He was rewarded with Minki's soft giggles and his hands playing with Aron's fingers.

 

"What would the district say if they find out the dashing young commander in chief is no longer a bachelor?" Minki asks Aron playfully, earning him a low chuckle that sent vibrations through his body. "The young girls would be devastated, sir."

 

"Let them grieve then, love. They have bigger things to worry about than the fact that they can't be fucked by me." Aron placed another quick kiss to Minki's cheek before standing up. "Supper is ready. Do you want me to bring it to you here? I'll bring Sewoon's as well."

 

"I doubt he'll be able to eat anything without throwing it up," Minki mused out loud, reaching his hand out to stroke Sewoon's hair again. "Soup would suffice, I guess. For both of us."

 

"Nothing else?" Aron furrows his eyebrows in worry, running his callous hands through Minki's still miraculously soft hair. His lover just shakes his head gently and Aron nods in understanding. With the stress of the past few days, Minki hasn't been able to stomach much food other than liquids and the occasional cracker. He can only imagine how much stress the rest of the soldiers in training are going through, most especially Aron, whom everybody in District 13 looks up to.

 

He's surprised Aron even took a liking to him. He was mostly invisible when he and Jonghyun came here. Jonghyun was their leader, so naturally he was the one who was given most of the heavier tasks until he was eventually assigned to the medical bay. Minki followed suit afterwards, having been a sickly child himself so he knew most medical procedures as they could barely afford going to the hospital. Occasionally, Jonghyun gave them some medicine from the hospital while he worked there, ever the Robin Hood.

 

His little ragtag group of "Sewoon's Acquaintances" consisted of Noh Taehyun, the impressive and singular runaway from District 12; Lee Euiwoong, the leader of the runaways of District 8 underneath Lee Daehwi's name; Jonghyun, of course; and Kang Dongho, legendary former victor who's here to avenge his little brother's name. He barely made an impression around here in District 13 compared to them, yet Aron... chose him. Aron sat down next to him during one of their rare free days and quickly made friends with the rest of the people at his table as well.

 

Aron chose _him_. Aron chose to love him. Aron chose to cherish him despite the war around them. Aron chose to be with him even with the risks of either of them dying. _Aron chose him._ Not a lot of people in District 13 can say that.

 

Which is why a lot of people don't know.

 

Only his little group of friends know. Also the higher ups keep records of all relationships, even romantic ones. Because most people here are refugees and runaways. Emergency contacts for most of them really are close friends or lovers rather than relatives. Minki dreads the day that he will hear their general call out the names of the deceased on the upcoming big mission. He dreads having to brace himself to hear Aron's name on that list.

 

So before Aron leaves the room, Minki grabs his hand and stands up abruptly. He spins the shorter man around, effectively confusing him before he kisses his lover fiercely, desperately trying to convey the message he knows only Aron could understand. Aron visibly relaxes and kisses back with equal force. Once they pull away, breathless and blushing, Minki engulfs Aron in a tight hug.

 

"I love you," Minki whispers against Aron's shoulder, his voice shaking profusely. "I love you. I love you. I love you. Don't leave me." _I can't take losing you too. I just found you._

 

"I'm right here, Minki-yah," Aron says so affectionately that Minki almost chokes on the sob that catches in his throat. "I'm right here."

 

For how long Aron will be here, Minki doesn't know. But Minki is grateful he has someone to hold like this, someone to love him in a world filled with cruelty and hatred. _Sewoon has no one_ , he remembers. Sewoon hasn't even seen his own mother since the Capitol invasion. His grip on Aron tightens slightly at the thought of the victor and for how long the boy has been lonely.

 

"I'll get your supper now. Okay, love? I'll be right back." Aron pulls away reluctantly after a few minutes. "I'll be right back." He repeats to reassure Minki and finally he lets go of his lover to sit down next to Sewoon again. Once Aron has left the room, Sewoon stirs in his sleep, and Minki is quick to switch to mother hen mode.

 

"Hyung? Did I... Did I actually sleep?" Sewoon says with a croak to his normally smooth sounding voice. Minki gently shushes him while he props several pillows up to help Sewoon shift into a more comfortable position on the bed. "How long did I sleep?"

 

"A few hours. Heard it's the longest you've slept in a while." Minki goes back to stroking his hair again and Sewoon hums.

 

"I guess that calming tea Jonghyun hyung gave actually worked. Where is he, anyway? Is... Is he still avoiding me?" Sewoon looks a little down at the thought that maybe Jonghyun was avoiding him because of obvious reasons but Minki shook his head.

 

"None of it is your fault. Besides, he usually blames himself for these kinds of things, even if his feelings are completely valid. Just give him time, Sewoon-ah."

 

Sewoon nods, though he still looks conflicted. All Minki could do is keep him company and talk to him about every topic under the sun. Sewoon will be briefed about District 13 anyway. Minki shouldn't stress the boy out any more than necessary.

 

Besides, he is the reason he found Aron. He owes this boy his entire life. The least he could do is be there for him when he needs a shoulder to cry on.

 

He may mot have made the strongest impact in District 13 but he managed to find love despite all his shortcomings. He managed to leave an impact in Aron's heart, which is more than what he could expect of himself and better than what he could have imagined. He only has Sewoon to thank for that, for giving him the hope that he could have a better future than what the Capitol has been feeding them for years.

 

And he's willing to fight for this boy, for Aron, for his best friend, for Minhyun.

 

He's willing to give everything he has so that no one else has to feel this hopeless anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand yup. That's it. It really is open ended like that. I'll leave it all to your imagination what happens with the rebellion :>
> 
> Thank you for reading this fic!! I wanted to put hope as the underlying theme and I hope that it was portrayed in some way or another to yall ^_^ 
> 
> Follow me on twt @minmanager for more nuest related shenanigans!!


End file.
